Like Me Love Me?(HunHan)
by Sung Eun Jae
Summary: summary amburadul - - if you are a hunhanshipper read please xDD


Title : **Like Me?Love Me?**(HunHan)

Length : OneShot

Genre : Romance,Little bit Angst

Rating : K to T

Main Cast :  
Oh Sehun  
Xi Luhan

Other Cast :  
Yoon Ji Ah(OC)

* * *

WARNING ! THIS IS BOYS LOVE, BOYXBOY IF YOU DONT LIKE DONT READ!JUST BACK!

Story Begin...

Sehun POV

Aku, oh sehun. Tidak banyak orang tau kalau aku itu gay. Aku berpacaran dengan yeoja hanya untuk menutupi kelainan ku ini

Sehun End POV

Ya,itu sehun. dia hanya menutupi kenyataan bahwa dia itu seorang gay

"Oppa!" teriak seorang gadis cantik  
"Oh!Ji ah!" Ujar seorang namja yang tidak kalah cantik dari gadis itu.  
"Oppa, hosh hosh hosh" ucap gadis itu terengah engah  
"Aigoo kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?"  
tanya namja cantik bernama luhan itu  
"Apakah kau tau?ternyata sehun oppa sudah dengan pacarnya"  
"jinjja?lalu kenapa kau memberi tahu ku?"  
"ahh aniya oppa kkk~aku ingin mendekati sehun oppa"

DEG DEG DEG  
luhan terdiam sesaat  
ji ah ingin mendekati sehun?  
sepertinya kesempatan nya mendekati sehun itu tidak mungkin terjadi.  
luhan juga sama seperti sehun,maksud nya dia gay,perlu dijelaskan lagi dia GAY (*halah lebeh lu thor*)  
tapi bedanya semua orang sudah tau kalau luhan itu gay,karena luhan sempat berpacaran dengan mahasiswa senior bernama kai  
(*kyungsoo maap kai dibawa bawa ._.v*)

"oppa ?"gadis itu melambai lambaikan tangan nya di wajah luhan  
"ehh?mainhae" luhan tersenyum  
gadis itu ikut tersenyum  
"menurut oppa bagaimana?apakah aku cocok dengan sehun oppa?"  
"Tentu saja^^"jawab luhan dengan tersenyum, senyum yang agak dipaksakan

"hmm,oppa apakah aku boleh minta tolong? Kau dan sehun oppa kan satu jurusan"  
"ne,apa yang bisa kubantu?"  
"tolong berikan ini pada sehun oppa"ujar gadis itu sambil menyerah kan sebuah amplop surat berwarna pink.  
"baiklah,aku kakn memberikan nya pada sehun"  
"oppa,gomawo^^kau memang oppa ku yang paling baik^^"  
"ne,sepertinya aku ada kelas pergi dulu ne jiah?ppai" ujar luhan pergi dan melambai kan tangan

luhan pov

_"aku sekarang seperti orang pabo, yang hanya berharap sehun menyukaiku ,hhuuuufftt aku tau sehun itu normal _(read : bukan gay)_ :/ dia memang lebih cocok dengan jiah"_  
_"aku benar benar penasarang dengan isi amplop ini. Haruskah aku membuka nya?_

Luhan end pov

Luhan mengecek keadaaan di sekitarnya ia memastikan tidak ada sehun ataupun jiah disan. Setelah benar benar yakin ia membuka surat itu perlahan.

"annyeong,sehun oppa...  
kau pasti terkejut aku memberi mu surat. Kau tahu tidak oppa?oppa aku menyukai mu sejak lama. Tidak bisa kah kau membalasnya? T/\T Aku tau kau sudah putus dengan pacarmu...  
oppa,jika kau membalas perasaan ku ini datanglah ke pameran seni besok, aku menunggu mu disana. Meski kau tidak datang aku tetap menunggumu^^"

~Yoon Jiah.

seperti itulah isi surat dari jiah.  
Yang membuat luhan penasaran ,apakah sehun akan datang atau tidak?  
tanpa luhan sadari sepasang mata tengah menatapnya dengan intens.

"eekhhemm" seseorang menganggunya ditengah lamunannya (?)  
luhan menoleh kesumber suara.  
"eh? Sehun? Kenapa kau ada disitu?  
"memang nya tidak boleh? Ini kelas ku juga bukan?"  
"ahh ne kkk~" luhan tersenyum kikuk, luhan gugup pasalnya saat ini ia tengah berduaan saja dengan sehun. Suasana begitu canggung tidak ada suara dari keduanya.  
hingga luhan memutuskan untuk berbicara duluan  
"sehun...  
"ne?"  
"ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu"  
"apa itu?"  
"ini" ujar luhan sambil menyerah kan amplop pink itu kepada sehun.  
"ini surat cinta?"  
"sepertinya.."

"sudahlah, aku ingin pergi dulu ppai"

Luhan sudah pergi, tinggal lah sehun. Sekarang sehun tengah ingin membuka surat itu. Ia sangat berharap kalau luhan lah yangmemberinya surat cinta itu. Ia akan senang hati membalasnya.  
ia membaca satu persatu kata dalam surat itu. Sehun menyernyitkan dahi nya. Yoon jiah? Siapa itu?  
ia sedikit kecewa, ternyata bukan kuhan yang mengeriminya surat cinta.

* * *

Luhan sudah kembali ke kelasnya,karena seongsangnim juga sudah masuk. Ditengah seongsangmin tengah mengajar ada sebuah gumpalan kertas kecil sedikit tersentak  
"hey luhan hey" ujar sesorang tengah berberbisik.  
ia menoleh kebelakang, tepatnya ke arah sehun duduk  
"waeyo?"  
"siapa itu yoon jiah?"  
"kau tidak tau?"  
"bagaimana aku bisa tau?"  
luhan hanya memasang tampang -_-"  
"dia gadis yang mengantarku 2 minggu yang lalu"  
"ahh, dia pacarmu?"  
luhan menatap sehun dengan pandangan "apakah kau gila?"  
"itu tidak mungkin"  
"lalu?"  
"bisa dibilang aku menganggapnya sebagai dongsaengku"  
sehun hanya bisa ber "O" ria

Luhan kembali memperhatikan penjelasan seongsangnim  
"luhan hey"  
luhan kembali menoleh  
"ne sehun wae?"  
"apakah kau ada acara besok?  
"sepertinya tidak, kenapa?"  
"aku ingin kau menemani ku"  
"menemanimu?"  
"ne,bisakah"  
luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum  
sehun selalu menyukai senyuman luhan, itu membuat nya ikut tersenyum

* * *

Hari ini entah mengapa luhan sangat senang, sehun akan bertemu dengan nya hari ini.  
"Luhan!" panggil seseorang dikejauhan, seseorang itu tengah berlari kearahnya  
"hey sehun!" wow luhan takjub dengan penampilan sehun yang menurut luhan sangat keren dan tampan pastinya.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan luhan, sehun juga sangat menyukai penampilan luhan yang menurutnya sangat kyeopta dan adorable (?)

"apakah kau sudah menunggu lama?"  
luhan menggelengkan kepalanya  
"ani, belum begitu lama"  
"baiklah kalau begitu, kajja!"ujar sehun menggandeng tangan luhan  
"ehh?"luhan terkejut degan perlakuan sehun  
"M-mian" sehun segera melepas gandengannya  
sementara luhan kembali bergelut dengan pikirannya.  
_"mengapa sehun melakukan itu padaku?_  
_apakah sehun menyukaiku?_  
_Ahh tidak tidak... sehun kan normal"_

"luhan?"

"kau suka sekali melamun" gumam sehun  
_"suka sekali?!"_  
luhan hanya tersenyum.

"Sehun kita kemana?"  
"ke pameran seni"  
Deg Deg Deg _"Pameran seni?apakah sehun ingin membalas perasaan jiah?"_  
"apa kah kau ingin memberi jawaban?  
"mwo!" sehun terkejut  
"A-ani maksud ku ,apakah kau ingin bertemu seseorang?"  
"begitulah"  
"benarkah? Benarkah sehun ingin menemui jiah?"  
"aku ingin mengakui perasaan ku pada seseorang"

"Tidak lupakan saja"

Luhan memiring kan kepalanya , ia tidak mengerti dengan sehun.  
tanpa luhan sadari sehun tengah mengenggam tangan nya saat ini

"luhan,yang mana yang namanya yoon jiah?"  
"itu gadis dengan gaun bewarna putih"  
"ohh,dia cantik"  
"ne,aku tau" luhan mendesah pelan  
"tapi kau lebih cantik"  
"mwo?"  
"dan manis...",luhan tersipu.  
sehun tertawa kecil"wajah mu merah"  
luhan menundukkan kepalanya ia benarbenar malu sekarang.  
"ayo ikut dengan ku"  
luhan menurut saja,karena sehun sedang menggengam tangannya.

"Sehun oppa!" seru gadis yang bernama jiah  
"kau jiah?"  
"ne oppa. Aku jiah! Ehh? Luhan oppa? Sedang apa?"  
"dia menemaniku" ujar sehun.  
luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya, entah mengapa ia tidak suka dengan pemandangan yang ada didepannya ini.  
"sehun oppa,bisakah kita bicara berdua saja?"  
sehun menganggukan kepalanya  
"luhan,tunggulah disini sebentar"  
"ne..."

luhan tau,pasti sehun akan membalas perasaan jiah, dan dia hanya menunggu disini? Sebaiknya ia melihat lihat pameran, dari pada ia harus sakit hati melihat new couple.

* * *

"jiah"  
"ne oppa"  
"aku hanya ingin bilang padamu bahwa ... aku menyukai orang lain, mianhae"  
"tidak apa apa oppa, aku tau kau tidak mungkin membalas perasaan ku, tapi mengapa kau datang?"  
"aku juga ingin mengakui perasaan ku pada seseorang"  
"benarkah?aku rasa dia gadis yang beruntung, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu oppa^^"

* * *

Jiah sudah pergi, sehun kembli ketempat ia menyuruh luhan menunggunya. Ia tidak menemukan luhan disana, sehun benar benar khawatir ia takut terjadi apa apa pada namja manis itu.

"ahhh mashita" terdengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinga sehun,sehun menoleh kesumber suara.  
seorang namja kyeopta yang sedang berdiri di stan makanan,tengah mengejap ngejap kan matanya imut. Sehun mendesah lega setidak nya tidak terjadi apa apa pada luhan. Ia tersenyum sambil terus memperhatikan namja kyeopta itu dari jauh. Sama seperyi yang selalu dialkukan nya hampir setiap hari, memperhatikan luhan dari jauh.

Luhan pov

"ahh ini benar benar mashita ahjumma gomawo ^^" aku sangat berterima kasih pada ahjumma itu. Ia memberikan diskon harga padaku^^"  
"apakah sehun sudah berpacaran dengan jiah? Sebaiknya aku mulai menjauhi sehun sekarang.

Luhan end pov

Secara tiba tiba, tangan kuhan ditarik. Luhan terkejut. Ia lega bahwa itu bukan orang asing tapi itu SEHUN!. Ia sangat gugup jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.  
sehun membawanya menjauh dari pameran

* * *

"S-sehun?"  
"hmm?"  
"bagaimana dengan jiah?"  
"bagaimana apanya?" (*dasar sehun pabo*plakk*)  
"nggg,bukan kah kalian sudah pacaran"  
sehun menggeleng pelan  
"aku menyukai orang lain"  
"jinjja? Aku rasa, dia benar benar gadis yang sangat beruntung"  
"benarkah?  
"aku menyukai seorang namja..."  
"mwo!"luhan benar benar terkejut. Sehun gay?  
"kau tau, ia benar benar namja yang sangat manis, aku sudah lama menyukai nya. Aku merasa jantung ku berdetak cepat saat aku berada didekatnya, saat aku melihatnya, dan saat aku melihat senyumnya"  
_"sepertinya sehun sangat menyukai namja itu"_ pikir luhan  
"luhan..."  
" ne?"  
"aku menyukai mu..."  
"MWO?!" _"apakah aku salah dengar? "_  
"kau tadi bilang apa?"  
"ani, aku mencintaimu luhan"  
muka luhan sudah merah seperti buah tomat bahkan mungkin lebih merah (?)  
"benarkah?"  
"ne,jeongmal saranghae, apakau kau juga menyukai ku?"  
"..." luhan bukannya tidak mau menjawab tapi ia belum siap.  
"kurasa tidak. baiklah, " sehun melangkah pergi.  
"tunggu dulu sehun!" tangan luhan menahan tangan sehun. Sehun menghentikan langkah nya dan menatap luhan.  
"A-aa ku juga menyukai mu...ani aku sangat mencintaimu" ujar luhan sangat pelan.  
meskipun sangat pelan sehun masih bisa mendengar nya, ia tersenyum gaje (?)  
"apa aku salah dengar? Coba ulangi lagi"  
"mwo?" tadi saja ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyatakan perasaan nya dan sekarang sehun menyuruhnya mengulang lagi?  
luhan mendesah.  
"huufftt baiklah, aku menyukai mu oh sehun,nan jeongmal saranghae"  
"aku tidak mendengarnya,katakan lebih kuat luhan" sehun tengah menggodanya tapi luhan polos ini hanya mengikuti kemauan sehun.  
"OH SEHUN! SARANGHAE!" luhan berteriak sekuat tenaga, ia tidak perlu malu karena tidak ada orang disana hanya mereka berdua.  
Cup , sehun mencium pipi luhan kilat.  
luhan meraba pipinya sepertinya wajahnya kembali merah.  
tawa sehun meledak "hahaha, aku suka saat wajah mu merah!" ujar sehun sambil mengambil ancang ancang untuk lari  
"OH SEHUN! MENYEBALKAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Gomawo bagi yang udah mau ngabisain waktu buat baca ff abal abal ini xDD – bow 90 degree-  
RCL or Review Please ^^ Kasih kritik pliss '/\' unnie, saeng,chingudeul '/\'


End file.
